A New Family
by mttthabaddest-1
Summary: Okami, Hakufu, and Sakufu move to Konaha and well you have to read it
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! This is my cousins and I very first story on fan fiction so we hope you enjoy this introduction. If you like this then we will make more for you, the viewers to read so here it goes.

Prologue-

This story is about three new Naruto people whose village burned down in flames.

Okami is 18 years old and also the older brother of young Hakufu and Sakufu who has a ten-tailed Wolf inside him.

Okami has the sort of laid-back attitude but a little protective towards his sisters.

He can take anything except the strong aroma of perfume.

His weapon is The Dragon Fang Sword, but usually fights with his fists.

Hakufu, the oldest of the twins by two minutes, is 16 and a half, and has a Temari+ Hinata personality+ attitude.

Hakufu has telepathic abilities for instance seeing into the future, also super speed.

Hakufu's weapon is The Apocalypse, which is a fan.

Sakufu, the youngest, also 16 and a half, has a Tsunade+ Sakura personality+ attitude.

Sakufu's weapon is The Yokoyama, which is a club.

Sakufu also has the ability to control darkness, also has super strength.

They are form the village Hidden in the Flames Land of the Shadows.

They have to look for a new place to live so they just happen to pass by Konaha and started a new life there.

Please review.


	2. New Friends & A Scent

Okay since some of you viewed the prologue, it's time to get this story started

Chp.2 New Friends & A Scent

Okami, Sakufu and Hakufu enter Konoha and notices a Jounin in his 20's standing near the famous Ichiraku Ramen shop reading his trademark perverted book Itcha Itcha Paradise book

Hakufu walks up to him and ask, "Are there any available houses around this place." "Yes there are but what in particular are you looking for." "I'm looking for a BIIIIG house big kitchen, big bathrooms, big everything".

"Yeah I can see what you want but uuuhhh…. are you sure you can afford it." "Just show me the damn house." Kakashi flinches from the murderous intent. "Sorry to be so rude, but may I have your name." "Kakashi Hatake"

"Nice to meet you Kakashi my names Hakufu Itachki, come over and meet

my younger sister Sakufu." "She looks just like you though." "Where actually twins. I was born 2 minutes earlier, it pisses her off when I say that and this is my older brother Okami, he's one of the strongest people I know." Kakashi thinks to himself (This guy seems strong he has very unusual chakra like a certain hyperactive knucklehead we all know).

"HELLO, EARTH TO KAKASHI, COME IN KAKASHI", Okami yells. Ooh sorry just thinking well lets get going shall we.

00110010101010010100100010100101011110010

As they walk to town Okami says "Wait I can sense something coming, it has a large amount of chakra." "Oh don't worry bout that its just Naruto."

Naruto's POV

"Oh no. I'm going to be late I have to hurry and get over to Hinata's." Just out of sight a tiny pebble trips Naruto and he fall face first onto Sakufu's chest. "What the fuck do you think your doing get the hell off me". "Oh IM very sorry I didn't mean to do that….(this girl scares me such murderous intent)." " Uhh.. you don't think your getting away from me, do you? Uurrrgghhaaa." She sent a punch towards Naruto so vicious it would make Orochimaru cringe "I'm SSSSOOORRRYYY", I said flying though the air. "I landed hard, really hard but at least I'm here at Hinata's." "Uuuggghhh…..that punch was…..even stronger than…..Sakura's and that guy that was with….uuuuggghhh….them his chakra was huge." I said before passing out.

0001010110101110100101010100101010110101

Groups POV

"OMG this place is huge I hope its in our budget," says Hakufu. Okami whistles in amazement. "This place is awesome, forget the budget we'll have to stretch it out."

"You knew just what we were looking for, thank you Mr. Hatake." Hakufu gave him a bone crushing hug "Choking… not….breathing", Kakashi says.

"Ouch, a little sore. Anyway while were here I might as well give you a tour of the estate." Lets see the Kitchen first we got to stock it full of food so I can raid it," said Okami excitedly. A carrier bird came out of nowhere and gave Kakashi a message. "Sorry, I have some important business to attend, later."

"Guess we have to check this place out by our selves, TO THE KITCHEN." The place was made out of pure gold…GOLD. "OMG its so shiny," Sakufu said. Lets explore the bedrooms. " Three only huh, I wanted to make one into a weapon room. Its alright I planned on making a house of my own in the back anyways," Okami said cheerfully. "Rrriiiggghhhttt" Sakufu said sarcastically. Kakashi came back in a puff of white smoke. "Yo." "Hey Kakashi," all three said. "We've decided to buy it. How much exactly?" "Only 500,000,000.00 yen." "Cool we can afford that it doesn't even break the budget." (These people are too rich I wonder where they got the money). "We got it from an inheritance in our family before our village burned down, …..our mom told us about it." Okami said sadly. "You read my mind!" "Its part of our Kekke Genkai."

"Later Kakashi." All three said. "Later." Kakashi says while waving goodbye. "We have to invite him to our home welcoming party. Right."

"I feel it in my chakra that I have to take a walk. Be right back." Okami said. "Don't be gone to long I'm making dinner." said Hakufu.

00101011101100101010101010010101010010

Okami stopped in front of the Hyuuga mansion, "I smell something, it smells of lavender."

Please Review Flame if you want. YAY!!! )


End file.
